ninjago_fanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Kira the Purple Ninja/@comment-5419211-20120822031254/@comment-5288916-20120822201623
Ok, how about this? Long before time had a name….The first Spinjitzu Master created Ninjago using The Four Weapons of Spinjitzu: The Scythe of Quakes; The Nunchuks of Lightning; The Shuriken’s of Ice; and The Sword of Fire. When the master passed away, his two sons, Wu and Garmadon vowed to give their lives to protect the golden weapons. But Garmadon, the oldest, broke that vow….he wanted them for his own. So, Wu and Garmadon fought to settle matters, Wu was the victor, and the dark lord was banished to the Underworld. Peace returned, and Wu hid the weapons, but knowing his brothers relentless admission for power….he placed four elemental dragons to protect them. Many years later, a girl appeared in Wu’s front gate. Seeing her as a gentle being, he took her in, and raised her as his own daughter…. Sensei trained her as a ninja, and she soon became the legendary “ Universe Ninja” who would fight for honor and justice throughout the lands. But as things got better, it got worst, Garmadon had allied with the ruler of the Underworld, Samukai…. And launched a skeleton army upon Ninjago to look for the golden weapons. The skeleton army came to Sensei Wu’s dojo, Sensei and the girl ( whose proper name was Andrea) fought them in an epic battle…. Intentionally, Andrea finally had made her first Spinjitzu, which element was all the elements combined. The explosion caused by her tornado sent the skeletons and herself away somewhere far away. Sensei eagerly hoped that she will return to him someday…. But, he had to deal with one thing first: His brothers army. So, he decided that he will set out to look for four young elementals that he could train as ninja, and protect Ninjago from threats like Garmadon: Cole ( Ninja of Earth); Jay ( Ninja of Lightning); Zane ( Ninja of Ice); Kai ( Ninja of Fire). Once they finished their mission on finding the four golden weapons, and bringing peace once more upon Ninjago, they went back to their native villages to rest before the next battle…..it came sooner than they thought, Lloyd Garmadon,( Son of Lord Garmadon) has unleashed the Serpentine, Twice. The four young youths had yet another mission: Stop the Serpentine….. Once Lloyd turned good, and became the second legendary “ Green Ninja”, they met a new yet, known visitor…..one night before a fight, Kai wandered off into the forest to find some worthy foes to fight…..eventually, he did, big ones though. He was soon subdued by the multiple number of enemies, so thinking is as the end…he lied there waiting, for death…..it did not come….. confused, he opened one eye and saw the horrifying sight of another ninja, this one, was clothed with Black and Purple, he saw as the mysterious warrior fought. The next day, Kai told his friends, they did not believe him, but they soon saw the ninja again, and found out its identity: Andrea! Than appeared another ninja clothed in White and Grey, ( Her proper name was Lily). Sensei has never been happy to see anyone in his life. When accepted into the team, Cole fell deeply in love with Andrea, and Zane fell deeply in love with Lily. Months later, after Andrea and Lily’s arrival, Kai decided to go into the forest on his own again to train….eventually, he found out something: He was growing a dragons tail! ( His family comes from dragons….regarding Lily and Andrea are his two, long-lost sisters)Shocked, he told his friends, and Zane took him to Lily to check if he was right. Apparently, he was right, much to Kai’s terror. Soon, after Kai got used to this new power, Cole, Jay, and Zane, all started to get dragon powers as well. Later, Pythor ( Head off all the Serpentine) decided to take their weakness: The girls. Cole, Jay, Kai, and Zane were all annoyed by this…..and so they decided to teach Pythor a lesson. So, in the last adventure they had, they had killed Pythor, and Garmadon. But before dying, Pythor had unleashed The Great Devourer….much to Cole’s concern. One time, Cole battled his long-lost evil brother: The Great Devourer. It all started a few years back……